The First Time
by SoSoShady
Summary: A collection of Harry pairings with different males (and maybe females) in the Avengers universe! All of them will be different! I will make this as done when I run out of ideas. But it mostly deals when someone meets Harry for the first time. Till then this is mostly slash! Leave a review! Rated M to be safe!


**I really like the Avengers/Harry Potter crossover's so I thought I would make some prompts. They all are slash, so you've been warned. It will deal with different pairings- I'm not sure how long it will be but I'm trying to put all of my crossover ideas here. I do not own either.**

* * *

 **Tony/Harry**

* * *

They first time Tony met Harry they where both flying. The Avengers team just got back from being half way across the world, battling some sort of whatever-it-was that was summoned. When they finally made it back to New York, Tony was hoping to surprise Pepper by showing up to one of the many meeting where she went in his place.

Suit on, he flew. It wasn't until fifteen minutes in that warnings started going off in his face like fireworks and Jarvis was telling him he was running dangerously low on fuel. You would think he wouldn't forget something as important as fuel but he did. He was tired, a little cranky, sore and now about to die because he didn't spend ten minutes doing a routine check up on the suit.

Within minutes he was falling.

Cursing his lack of luck he tried everything he could just to brace himself for the fall that would no doubt break his spine. Tony couldn't help but laugh a little though. Out of all the things he's been through a fall was what was going to do him in.

Maybe he was more tired then he thought?

Falling at such a fast rate would be like a bug smacking into a windshield. And no matter how much he struggled he couldn't get anything to work. The flap's in one of his leg's where broken, what little fuel he had left he was using to slow down the impact. But it just wasn't working.

Then out of the corner of his eye he saw it – or rather – him. On a broom out of all things. If he wasn't currently looking at it about to die he would have thought he was crazy. A man on a broom.

But he was fast, fast enough to catch up to his falling speed and over the sound of wind he could hear the other shout.

"Are you okay?"

Tony actually laughed. The man's black hair was flapping in the wind and the goggles he wore made it impossible to tell if the man was joking or not. He flipped his protective mask opened.

"No, pretty sure I'm going to die!" Tony shouted back as casual as he could where just got him a shit eating grin in return. The man grabbed his arm and with a lurch he almost fell off of the speeding broom. He had to pull back and grab – a stick?

Wait, that was a wand. Okay. Maybe it was time for Tony to start believing in magic. Sure Loki used the stuff but that was Loki and he was a dick. This guy was clearly not, you know with trying to save his life and all.

"What are you?" The other man shouted waving his stick around.

"I'm Iron Man!" Tony shouted with a grin. He had to remember to brag about this later as one of his nearly best introductions to someone. He couldn't hear it but he could see the man laugh. Finally he put his stick away and grabbed his arm again. This time it seemed to work.

"No shit! You weigh like one!" The man shouted close to his ear. He looped his arm around Tony's metal covered one and pressed his body close to him. Trying his best to flatten himself against the broom.

"I'll have you know that the suit works like a camera, it add ten pounds!"

The man laughed again and this time Tony could hear it because they where so close. He was trying his best not to panic but the ground seemed to be getting closer by the second. Really close.

"Brace for impact!"

"What -" Tony shouted not paying attention. He was to busy staring at the ground that was only a mile or so in front of him. Okay so he won't die but he won't walk either. But he was cut off from talking when the man pulled up sharply. Getting enough resistance to not let them die.

They still crashed though. Into a tree. Actually several tree's.

The sounds of twig's snapping and branch's breaking, and swearing, plenty of swearing, was the only thing Tony could hear until with one final shout from the both of them they crashed into a large oak. Slowly Tony leaned up, hissing in pain. He tasted blood and had to remember that he didn't wear his mask – like an idiot – and now he had a split lip. Probably a black eye too.

There was a painful groan to his right and Tony stood on wobbly legs. Taking a few steps toward the sound he couldn't help but think of the worse but actually gave a sigh of relief when he saw the other man stand.

"Bloody hell how much does that suit weigh? I cast a feather light charm and everything!"

British then. A pretty sexy British at that. The guy was even shorter then him but he looked good. Really good. Tony opened his mouth to speak but no words came out when the man took his goggles off showing the brightest green eyes he ever saw. Green eyes that held concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, yeah! Fine, peachy. I almost die everyday you know, nothing new," Tony managed to stutter out. The grin he got back made his stomach twist into knots. "How about you?"

The other man grimaced and held up what looked to be a broken wrist which made Tony flinch before taking a closer look. "I can call a car, get you to the E.R. -"

The other man gave a snort, "No thanks that would take way to long. Besides I got stuff at home, much closer too."

He looked around and with a sigh picked up what was left of his broom before shoving it into a bag. A small bag, that should not even fit a broom at all. He started to walk and Tony followed.

"So, magic?"

"So, Iron Man?" The man countered with taunt. Tony smirked as he followed. The walk was short and filled with easy conversation. Finally the reached an apartment complex. Stepping inside showed no one was around and the quickly made their way to what Tony assumed was the other guys apartment.

It would be weird to catch Iron Man and a wizard in the middle of a hallway.

"You know," Tony started stepping up the metal stairs, "I never did get your name."

"Harry, and I'm assuming your real name isn't actually Iron Man?"

"Tony."

"Well Tony, welcome to my humble home" Harry said fishing keys out of his pocket. He opened the door using his hip, which was pretty impressive to Tony for some reason and they stepped through. His apartment was normal looking, for the most part. He had a pet snake which was cool. And he could see paper's with weird symbols.

Without asking Tony started to take the suit off piece by piece, placing them gently on the living room floor. He followed the noises to a small kitchen. There was a large pot with something bubbling in it, weird plants all over, and what looked like -

"Potions?"

Harry looked up from the fridge, letting Tony sneak a peek he saw more potions and pizza, "Well yeah. Told you my way is faster."

Grabbing a few bottles he closed the door with his foot as Tony made himself at home by sitting at the table. Two bottles where soon in front of him and Tony gave Harry a disbelieving look.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Grumbling how he better not get poisoned he uncorked them and took them like shots. One right after the other. He shuddered at the taste but noticed that pain seemed to leave his body and he felt less sore than before. He smacked his lips and took a look at the bottles, reading their labels.

"Not bad, I can do without the taste though," he admitted. He watched as Harry wrapped his wrist up before downing his own potions. He was pleased to see Harry do his own shudder.

"Yeah, taste was never a driving point for potion makers," Harry admitted. He turned and started making coffee. Holding up a mug he asked, without looking at Tony, "You want some?"

"God yes, I don't think I've had coffee in the past three days," Tony admitted much to Harry's amusement. Two cups where poured and then two more, as they made conversation. Tony liked Harry, he had the same type of humor as him and he was easy to talk too.

Two more cups of coffee soon followed, then two shots of something a lot stronger than coffee to celebrate the fact that they didn't die today. Then two more shots. It was sometime between shot number three and four that Tony found himself thinking of kissing those pale lips.

So he did. He pushed Harry against the table and kissed him.

Pulling back he thought that maybe he made a error, a huge one, when he felt Harry stiffen under him, "Harry, I -"

He didn't get a chance to say anymore because Harry grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him roughly into another kiss. Now this is what Tony liked. There was no foreplay, no words. Just kissing and heavy petting which turned into both of their cocks coming out and grinding against each other.

The table, which was in the middle of the room, made it half way across with the way the where humping each other. Trying to get as much friction as possible. If Tony wasn't try so hard to get Harry, and himself, to come he would have laughed at himself. He hadn't done anything close to 'humping' since he was a teenager. But Harry just seemed to bring something out of him.

He was hoping it was an orgasm.

He actually came first, then Harry, and when they pulled away they had a sticky mess between them which made Tony wrinkle his nose. But with a sexy grin Harry fumbled around the table until he grabbed his wand and with a single wave the mess was gone.

"Magic is amazing," Tony muttered to himself, looking down at his clean shirt. Harry gave a snort which made him smile. He seemed to smile a lot around Harry – he liked that.

"What would you say to dinner with me later? A thank you for saving my life?" Tony asked as he took his phone out. Pepper should be leaving that meeting he was going to crash soon and he would have her swing by to pick him, and his suit, up.

Harry cocked a brow, "You mean that wasn't for saving your life?"

"No that was just because you're so amazingly sexy," Tony admitted, "the sex for saving my life will be much, much better."

Harry laughed and pretended to think it over while he sent a text to Pepper. Within seconds he got one back saying she was about five minutes away anyway. She always had great timing. Harry crossed his arms over his chest and gave him a wicked looked, "I guess it depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Is dessert before, or during, the sex?"

Tony stopped messing around with his phone long enough to give Harry a shit eating grin. "Why not both?"

There was something about the other man that just made Tony want to drag him into his room and have his way with him, over and over. In every room actually, not just one. But he stopped himself. He didn't want Pepper to come up here and find him banging someone she didn't know, a guy at that. Not that she was homophobic, she just liked to know who he was screwing in case she had to cover something up.

And to be honest Harry would be the first guy he ever screwed. Or would be screwed by, he wasn't sure but he was willing to try both.

"Well then Tony," Harry seemed to purr, making the other man shiver from pleasure, "I suppose I'll have to take you up on that offer."

The next few minutes where spent making plans. Harry told him to tell Pepper to pull up to the back, he could easily float his suit down. Even though the both of them took potions Harry didn't want him to strain himself. After all, he did spend three days fighting a monster and crashed into a forest while almost dying.

"Besides, I wanna be the one to wear you out," Harry said with a wink as he used his wand to make the different parts of his suit float causing Tony to laugh.

Making sure the coast was clear the quickly made their way down the steps and out the back door where Pepper was waiting, arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face. Her face morphed into shock when she saw the parts of the famous Iron Man suit float by and easily into the trunk of the car.

Tony gave her a cheeky grin, "Isn't magic amazing?"

She threw her hands up in the air before harshly poking him in the chest, "You will tell me everything, got it?"

Tony just rubbed the spot where Pepper poked and nodded. The red head then turned to Harry and gave him a charming smile, which made Tony protest at the unfairness, and held her hand out.

"Hello, I'm Pepper, don't believe anything this idiot says about me."

Harry just laughed and shook her hand while running the other hand through that dark hair of his, "Harry, don't worry I won't. I have a feeling your most of the brains behind him."

Pepper giggled – actually giggled - "That I am!"

"Hey!" Tony said in disbelief. Pepper rolled her eyes and nudged him, "I'll be in the car."

The both watched her step into the drivers side of the car. Tony turned and gave Harry a smirk, "So, I guess I'll be calling you later?"

"You better," was the only answer he got before being pulled into a toe curling kiss that made him moan. The sound of the car honking made both men jump away from each other before the turned to where Pepper rolled down the windows.

"You can suck face later, let's go!"

"And she calls me crude," Tony mumbled under his breath. Harry chuckled before giving him another kiss. This time it was short and sweet, and on the cheek, one that made Tony actually blush a little.

He hasn't blushed this hard since he was a teenager too. Damn Harry and making him do things he didn't normally do anyway.

It took another minute but they finally said goodbye with a promise to call each other later on in the evening. As they drove away Tony couldn't help but fidget with his cellphone. Pepper spared him a knowing glance before going back to looking at the road.

"Nervous?"

"A little," he admitted. It was hard to lie to her.

Pepper just hummed and the sat in silence before she spoke up again, "You know, I like him."

This had Tony doing a double take. In all of the one night stands, and the many dates he's ever had she never uttered those words. They even tried going steady themselves but it just didn't work out. The remained friends though. And she tried her best to support him trying to find someone but she just couldn't bring herself to like any of them.

"You like Harry?" He asked in disbelief.

Pepper nodded her head, "Make it work Tony. I can tell that he really likes you."

"Well, I really like him too," he said awkwardly making Pepper chuckled. What happened to that giggle she had earlier anyway?

Pepper looked over at Tony with a smile. He was still messing around with his phone. Opening and closing it. He was nervous, she could tell. This would probably the first time Tony ever met someone and liked them, like that, right away. Looking at the green eyed man she could tell he would be good for Tony.

But of course she would still have to tease him too.

"Of course if it doesn't work out between you too I'll just take him for myself," she commented. As if she was talking about the weather. She waited for it to finally click for the man.

" _What?_ "

* * *

 **Leave a review!**


End file.
